The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly for connecting electrical conduit to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adaptable connector assembly that allows flexible conduit to be connected to any type of electrical connector, including those connectors not normally suited to receive conduit.
Conventional conduct connectors provide a mechanism for connecting conduit to an electrical device. Electrical conduit includes a flexible tubular conduit housing that supports and encloses multiple electrical wires providing protection for the wires. Conventional electrical conduit connectors typically comprise a clipping member that engages an electrical device, thereby allowing the conduit and wires to be electrically connected to the device. For example, a typical junction box includes at least one aperture for receiving a conventional clipping member supporting a conduit member, with the clip and conduit extending into the junction box for electrical connection thereto.
Some electrical devices are adapted to receive only electrical wires or cable and cannot receive electrical conduit due to the size and nature of the conduit housing. In particular, electrical connectors such as crossover and power connectors do not provide a mechanism for connecting electrical conduit, rather than just electrical wires. Therefore, these types of electrical connectors cannot be used with electrical conduit without substantially altering the electrical connectors or replacing the electrical connectors. No known conventional conduit connectors are adaptable to electrical connectors not suited to received flexible conduit. The conventional conduit connectors instead can only be used with one type of electrical connector.
Examples of conventional conduit connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,531,423 to Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,040 to Conners; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,578 to Moran et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,604 to Dola et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387 to Stikeleather et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,493 to Sheehan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,437 to Schnell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,152 to Gretz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,543 to Jorgensen; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,933 to Gretz.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a conduit connector assembly that allows flexible electrical conduit to be connected to any electrical connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit connector assembly that provides a mechanism for connecting electrical conduit to electrical connectors without altering or replacing the connector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit connector assembly that provides a simple and inexpensive mechanism for connecting electrical conduit to electrical connectors.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a connector assembly that includes an L-shaped bracket having first and second portions, the first portion having an electrical connector coupling surface, and the second portion having a conduit coupling surface. A conduit connector is coupled by a snapping engagement to the second portion of the bracket at the conduit coupling surface. A flexible conduit member is supported by the conduit connector.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a connector assembly that includes an L-shaped bracket having first and second portions. The first portion has an electrical connector coupling surface, and the second portion has a conduit coupling surface. A conduit connector is coupled by a snapping engagement to the second portion of the bracket at the conduit coupling surface. An electrical connector has first and second sides, the first side being coupled to the first portion of the bracket at the electrical connector coupling surface and the second side being spaced from said second portion of the bracket. A flexible conduit member is supported by the conduit connector and electrically connected to the electrical connector proximate the second side of the electrical connector.
By fashioning the connector assembly in the above manner, electrical conduit can be connected to any electrical connector simply and inexpensively and without altering the electrical connector. This is particularly true for cross-over, modular or power type electrical connectors, which were not previously usable with flexible conduits.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.